


A Christmas Burrito (and a snowball fight)

by zipandzap95



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A SMALL FIC, Also on Tumblr, Bisexual Dean, Castiel Has Angel Powers, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Romance, Christmas fic, Cold Snow, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Love, Kiss in the Snow, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is Hungry, Snow, Snowball Fights, Tricks, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipandzap95/pseuds/zipandzap95
Summary: Team Free Will is heading back from a case, and surprise, surprise, Sammy wants a burrito. But the line is long, and Dean and Cas are stuck in the car waiting for him.What else can Dean do besides try to seduce his best friend with a ferocious snowball fight?Just a short Christmas fic, also posted on Tumblr under @shadyscroller2Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837612
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	A Christmas Burrito (and a snowball fight)

**Chapter 1**

Dean drove Baby down the road towards the park, parking her in front of the burrito shack that Sam wanted to go to.

“I’m not joking, Sam,” said Dean. “In and out. No chatting up any girls and no getting lucky.”

“Yeah. Right.” Sam scoffed, getting out of the car. “Whatever you say, Dean.”

Sam closed the car door, and Dean muttered to himself. “Couldn’t have gone to a place with any pie.”

Cas was sitting in the backseat, leaning forward to hear Dean better. “What did you say, Dean?”

Dean smiled at the angel, turning his head. “Nothing, Cas. Don’t worry about it.”

“It seems like Sam is going to take awhile.”

“What? What makes you say that?”

“The line looks pretty long.”

Dean looked. Cas was right.

The hunter sighed. “That’s just great. It’s almost Christmastime, and people are already acting crazy. Unbelievable.”

Dean opened the driver’s side door, and Cas got out with him, looking around with squinted eyes.

“Should we…tell Sam to get back into the car?”

“Nah. Let the kid get his burrito.” Dean said. “I wanna show you something, anyway.”

Dean took Cas’s hand and led him away from the car, running into the park like there was something there waiting for them.

Cas watched Dean with slight amusement. It was rare to see Dean so excited, especially with everything that happened in the last year alone.

“Cas,” said Dean. “Wait here.”

Just like that, Dean left, and Cas was left alone in the middle of the snowy park, surrounded by children and an ice rink. Cas looked around, worried.

“Dean? Where’d you go?”

“Hi-yah!”

Cas was hit with a snowball without warning, and the angel stumbled back till he hit the snowy ground and brushed away the slush.

Dean was cracking up laughing in front of him, bending over in hysteria. Cas glared at him.

“So you believe trivial winter games are supposed to be funny?”

Dean laughed more. “Of course!”

“Fine!”

Dean gave a shout as Cas threw a snowball back in retaliation, and Cas celebrated with throwing up his arms. Dean lay on the ground, a smile still on his face.

“Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Cas!”

Dean ran over and tackled Cas to the ground, smushing more snow in the angel’s face, both of them laughing the whole time.

Cas flipped them both over suddenly and he was kneeling on top of Dean, grabbing more snow and piling it on top of Dean’s neck. Dean gasped from the sheer coldness on his skin. He grabbed Cas’s wrists.

“Okay! Okay, Cas! Truce!” Dean gasped. “Oh Jesus Christ that’s cold!”

Cas let out a breathy laugh. “Okay, let me help.”

Dean felt Cas press two fingers to his freezing forehead, and Dean immediately felt warmth spread all through his body. Dean let out a sigh of relief as Cas transferred his energy into Dean’s soul, warming his hunter up.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean said, opening his eyes.

He only just now realized what position they were in. Cas was currently straddling Dean’s torso with a big smile on his face, which was now faltering as they reached the same thought process.

Then after a moment of hesitation, Cas smiled again, and moved his two fingers on Dean’s forehead to cup Dean’s face upwards.

Dean swallowed hard as Cas stared down at him, desire written all over his face.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas said, and leaned down and kissed him.

In hindsight, Dean shouldn’t have been surprised about these turn of events. But he was, which is what prevents the hunter from moving for a total of three seconds as Cas kisses him.

Dean finally moves afterwards, though, and manages to flip Cas into the snow next to him to continue kissing the angel like his life depended on it.

The snow was dampened both of their clothes, but Dean and Cas simply could not care less. Dean felt Cas giggle as Dean nibbled at his bottom lip, letting Cas wrap a warm hand around Dean’s hip.

The moment ended, though, when another snowball hit the two men in the snow, and they looked up.

Sam was holding three burritos and an endlessly amused look on his face.

“Guys, not that I’m not relieved you finally got together,” he said. “But you’re leaving us all in the freezing snow. Can we go home now?”

Dean laughed hysterically, clutching Cas tighter as he buried his face in the hunter’s chest.

“You’re a baby, Sam.” Dean helped Cas stand up. “A real baby.”

“I’m not the one making out in a public place, Dean.” There was a smile in Sam’s statement. “That’s against the law, you know.”

“Quit being a nerd, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam patted his brother on the back with a grinning smile, and Dean knew immediately that his brother was happy for him.

Cas was leaning against Dean, clutching softly at his hand as they walked back to the car.

It was certainly going to be an interesting Christmas after all.


End file.
